


C'era una volta uno gnomo

by Sara Brindisi (Duedicoppe)



Series: C'era una volta un... che cosa? [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, fiabe (circa)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Sara%20Brindisi





	C'era una volta uno gnomo

C’era una volta un re.  
  
Un re gnomo, per la precisione. Di quelli con il cappello a punta e la barba lunga, che vivono sotto le radici degli alberi.  
  
Era vecchio (anche per uno gnomo: aveva quasi 250 anni) e giusto e buono e saggio, ma non è di lui che parla la storia, anche se più avanti prenderà una decisione molto importante. La storia parla di uno dei suoi sudditi; uno gnomo molto speciale. Lo gnomo che starnutiva.  
Era una cosa piuttosto strana, perché gli gnomi, oltre ad essere longevi, sono molto robusti, e si ammalano raramente. Al massimo un raffreddore ogni tanto, o qualche rara influenza, ma sempre in inverni molto brutti. Questo gnomo, invece, in inverno stava benissimo: starnutiva in primavera. E in estate. Era cominciato tutto quando era ancora uno gnometto piccino piccino, e giocava a fare lo sci d’acqua sullo stagno, attaccato alla coda delle libellule. E da allora era andata sempre peggio, anno dopo anno, man mano che cresceva. Più le giornate erano belle e luminose e più lui starnutiva.  
E a parte la seccatura e il fastidio, immaginatevi il lato estetico della faccenda. Gli gnomi hanno già normalmente il naso grosso, ma il suo, a forza di soffiarlo, diventava così rosso e gonfio da sembrare una fragola o un lampone. Non era affatto divertente.  
I suoi genitori erano molto dispiaciuti per lui, ma non ci capivano niente. Era una cosa che non era mai successa, a memoria di gnomo. Avevano cercato in tutti i libri, consultato i migliori gnomi dottori della zona, ma nessuno che riuscisse almeno a formulare delle ipotesi. Ad ogni autunno la situazione migliorava, ad ogni inverno speravano che da allora in poi sarebbe andato tutto bene. E ad ogni primavera il povero gnomo ricominciava a starnutire. Ormai non ne poteva più, era sempre depresso, anche quando stava bene, perché sapeva che la cosa non sarebbe durata. Avrebbe quasi preferito rompersi una gamba un anno sì e l’altro pure: in fondo, una frattura te la porti dietro solo per un mese o due, non per sei. Sì, sarebbe stato molto meglio.  
Le cose stavano a questo punto quando arrivò una notizia davvero speciale: alla corte del re (ecco, vi avevo detto che sarebbe saltato fuori con un’idea importante) ci sarebbe stato un raduno, della durata di un anno intero, di tutti gli gnomi esploratori e scienziati, quelli che erano partiti nei dieci anni precedenti per scoprire come andasse il mondo dove non c’erano gli gnomi.  
Lo gnomo che starnutiva pensò che forse, chissà, fra di loro ci poteva essere qualcuno in grado di aiutarlo; e così decise di partire verso la fine della primavera, in modo da arrivare al raduno con il naso in furore (“in piena fioritura”, proprio come le piante), per rendere più chiari i suoi sintomi invece di doverli solo descrivere. Era una decisione molto coraggiosa da parte sua, perché, ormai da anni, quando iniziava il periodo peggiore andava a nascondersi in posti in cui non poteva rischiare di incontrare nessuno. Infatti, anche se i suoi starnuti non erano contagiosi, la sua malinconia lo era, eccome. E lui si sentiva già abbastanza male senza dover sopportare anche il senso di colpa per aver rattristato i suoi familiari e i suoi amici con un problema che non potevano risolvere.  
Fatto sta che partì, senza avvertire nessuno (tanto erano abituati a vederlo sparire nel nulla con la stagione calda) e arrivò esattamente come aveva previsto. Le conferenze, i discorsi e le mostre erano tutte molto interessanti, ma anche lui riscosse parecchia attenzione, sia da parte degli invitati che da parte del pubblico; perché nessuno aveva mai visto uno gnomo ridotto così, o ne aveva anche solo sentito parlare. Continuò ad ascoltare conferenze e discorsi chiedendo scusa ad ogni starnuto (cioè, circa un centinaio di volte al giorno) e facendosi esaminare da medici e scienziati che si grattavano la testa e la barba, e poi se ne andavano sospirando, e lasciandolo da solo con il suo problema. Finché rimase da consultare soltanto un esploratore, che era arrivato in ritardo, dicendo che i suoi studi erano così affascinanti che non era riuscito a lasciarli prima, e aveva tenuto una conferenza decisamente insolita e anche un po’ scandalosa.  
Infatti, invece di studiare, come tutti gli gnomi perbene, Il Mondo, La Natura, Le Piante o Gli Animali, o di indagare sull’Essenza Del Pensiero o sul Funzionamento Dell’Universo, si era dedicato a una materia relativamente recente, terribilmente complicata e apparentemente priva di coerenza e razionalità, e che per giunta riguardava un argomento di cui gli gnomi avrebbero preferito dimenticarsi.  
Gli Umani.  
Proprio loro, quelle ridicole creature a forma di gnomo, è vero, ma molto meno belle, con le gambe di lunghezza sproporzionata, i nasi inesistenti (relativamente alla loro faccia enorme, è ovvio) e così gigantesche che non riuscivano a muoversi senza inciampare o perlomeno senza fare un fracasso spaventoso. Infestavano tutto il pianeta, senza freno, e avevano scacciato gli gnomi da molte delle loro foreste, al punto che i poveretti, visto che non c’era modo di evitarli, avevano imparato a rendersi invisibili. In generale gli gnomi tendevano a stare alla larga dagli umani, a non guardarli, non ascoltarli e perfino a non pensare a loro, per paura di attirarli più vicino. Questo gnomo in particolare, invece, li aveva osservati con cura, aveva studiato le loro lingue, si era addirittura accampato in mezzo alle loro città. Non c’era da sorprendersi che lo considerassero un po’ matto.  
Comunque, il nostro protagonista andò anche da lui, e alla fine di una visita piuttosto anomala (l’esploratore aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo a raccontare aneddoti dei suoi viaggi) fece la stessa domanda che aveva già rivolto a tutti gli altri, sforzandosi per l’ennesima volta di avere una voce speranzosa. “Lei per caso non saprebbe dirmi che cos’ ho?”  
Quando si sentì rispondere “Sì” gli sembrò talmente troppo bello per essere vero che per un intero minuto non riuscì a credere alle sue orecchie. Poi si alzò in piedi, gridò di gioia così forte da far tremare il lampadario di schegge di quarzo e cominciò a ballare e cantare (all’improvviso non gli importava più della sua brutta voce nasale) fino a restare senza fiato.  
Quando finalmente riuscì a calmarlo, il vecchio gli disse: “Non mi sorprende che finora nessuno abbia potuto aiutarti, perché è una cosa che effettivamente non è mai successa prima ad uno gnomo. Ma agli umani succede molto spesso. Lo chiamano “raffreddore da fieno” o, in modo più scientifico, “allergia ai pollini”. Significa che il tuo naso non riesce a sopportare la presenza del polline, e fa di tutto per cacciarlo fuori. Per questo starnutisci.”  
“Allora non è una malattia che viene e va. Sono così e basta. Voglio dire, non c’è una cura, giusto?” chiese il nostro gnomo, quasi più triste di prima.  
“No, una cura non c’è, però ci sono dei rimedi. Per esempio, potresti emigrare a nord con la primavera, in modo da evitare le zone più calde e con più fiori. O potresti addirittura cambiare emisfero ogni sei mesi, per inseguire l’inverno. Ma sono sistemi scomodi, e non avresti mai una casa tua. Oppure potresti trasferirti al mare, come hanno fatto molti umani con il tuo stesso problema, ricavandone dei benefici. Anche se non staresti mai del tutto bene, perché il naso degli gnomi è più sensibile di quello degli umani, il miglioramento sarebbe comunque notevole, e potresti sempre stabilirti abbastanza vicino ai tuoi, in modo da tornare a trovarli in inverno. Oppure… ma no, no, sarebbe chiedere troppo...”  
“Troppo? Troppo in che senso? Non hai idea di quello che sarei disposto a fare per liberarmi di questo tormento. Và avanti, voglio sapere tutto!”  
“Beh, gli umani hanno inventato dei medicinali fatti apposta, che addormentano un po’ il naso in modo che non si accorga più del polline. Se andassi nelle loro città, potresti cercare di procurartene un po’. A uno come te durerebbe molto più che a loro, con le caverne enormi che hanno al posto delle narici!”  
Lo gnomo che starnutiva pensò che adesso conosceva addirittura troppi modi per non starnutire più. Adesso doveva scegliere.  
Pensò, pensò e pensò, e alla fine disse: “Ho deciso. Per tutta la vita non ho fatto altro che starnutire o preoccuparmi di quando avrei ricominciato a starnutire. Non ho fatto altro, per anni. Adesso basta. Adesso voglio fare tutto.”  
E lo fece.  
Andò nelle città degli umani, si infilò nelle farmacie, prese i medicinali e li usò. Ma si infilò anche sui taxi, sui treni, sugli aeroplani, sulle navi. Per sei mesi all’anno viaggiava da una città all’altra, da un paese all’altro, da un continente all’altro, da un mare all’altro, “inseguendo l’inverno”, come gli aveva suggerito il vecchio, ma anche l’autunno che aveva sempre amato, e anche la primavera e l’estate, che ormai non gli facevano più paura. E quando a casa sua era inverno, tornava in visita. La sua vita andava così bene che cominciò a pensare di condividerla, mettendo su famiglia con una qualche gnoma carina e simpatica. “Devo solo trovarne una a cui piaccia viaggiare”, si disse.


End file.
